tree hill teens
by tisha b
Summary: Based on the reality TV show Big Brother but with the one tree hill teens in it they're still in high school during their summer break. Couples are: naley, brucas, jeyton, quin and clay, mouth and Millicent, skills and Bevin, eventually brulian and leyton
1. prologue

**big brother: tree hill teens**

**Summary:**

**Based on the reality TV show Big Brother but with the one tree hill teens in it, they're still in high school and it's during their summer break. Couples are: naley, brucas, jeyton, quin and clay, mouth and Millicent, skills and Bevin, eventually brulian, eventually Leyton.**

**Because I'm from the UK it's going to have the tasks from the UK Big Brother 11. I haven't watched any other countries big brother series so I'm sorry if it's wrong, it's going to be the British version just set in America, tree hill to be exact. It's going to have the British big brother presenter davina Mccall**

**It's not much of a description of what happens in the story but hope it was ok.**

**because I'm not good at describing houses in stories the description of the house is going to be in a prologue type thing nothing's happening in the prologue just the description of the house.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

** remember its my first fanfiction**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The house is an eclectic mixture of circus and carnival, and the hidden and the mysterious. It is Alice in Wonderland meets Salvador Dali, as bright colours and unexpected motifs fill the interior and exterior décor in an explosion of patterns that resemble a fairytale gone bad.**

**The outside comes inside as clouds line the walls of the living area, foliage decorates the surfaces and images of birds are scattered around. The boundaries to all rooms are blurred with glass walls and sculptures dividing the house into set areas. There is no where to hide. **

**The living room, where housemates will spend most of their time, boasts a semi-circular red sofa which dominates the space.**

**Glass walls surround the room which has a door leading out to the Diary Room.**

**The living room also pays homage to the show's host Davina McCall, with a painting of her interviewing a contestant adoring one part of the wall.**

**Out into the garden, an old-fashioned fairground merry-go-round, the carousel horses acting as seats for the housemates, alongside a stone-clad swimming pool and round wicker snug. Painted green foliage climbs up the walls to a cloudy sky as the odd circus animal is dotted around Look out for the dancing bear and horses.**

**there are also chickens painted along the bottom of the glass walls, with two in the shower and two looking in from the patio doors.**

**Moving into the dining room, the large spacious area next to the kitchen looks out onto the garden and boasts a big table that seats 12 And place settings for the housemates have already been laid with plates, a mixture of plain and blue and white willow pattern china.**

**The circus theme continues in the bedroom, with pictures of clowns, strong-men and horses decorating the walls and furniture. There are 4 double and 5 single sleigh-like beds  
**

**The dim lighting in the bathroom gives the room a decadent feel, with low-hanging lamps next to the red sinks.**

**There also appears to be a forest scene on the walls, complete with trees and foliage, which are also laid out in the green and white tiles that surround the huge round bath.**

**While the bathroom appears to be the ultimate in luxury – with a tiled bath and glass open shower and spectacular mood lighting – it is in fact homage to series' gone past as discreet pictures of Davina ex-housemates and paparazzi are concealed within the floral wallpaper.**


	2. Chapter 1: getting to know people

**ok here's the first chapter remember the description of the house is the prologue apart from the just outside the diary room which is in this is my first story and just so you know i've never really been good in english especially punctuation. but otherwise i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The crowd cheered as Davina Mccall stood on the walk way, which leads to the big brother house, ready to start the show.

''Big brothers back!'' she shouted through the microphone and at that the crowds cheered louder

When they quieted down she spoke ''This year's big brother has changed, the contestants this year are all still in high school, all juniors and all go to the same school. Now I know you want to get this show on the road, so do you want to meet the first house mate?'' the crowd cheers ''or should I say house mates here's their profile video'' davina finished pointing at the screen attached to the big brother house.

**_Profile video:_**

_Two boys showed up on the screen one had raven black hair the other had dirty blonde hair the only similarities they had in their looks were their blue eyes otherwise they were complete opposite's._

_The black haired one spoke first ''Hi I'm Nathan Scott and this is my twin brother Lucas Scott.''_

_Lucas spoke to his brother ''You know I could have introduced myself.'' he turned back to the camera ''As he said I'm Lucas I know we don't look anything like each other-''_

_Nathan interrupted his brother ''Thank god, I don't want to look like you.''_

''_As I was saying we don't look like each other because were fraternal twins-'' _

_Nathan interrupted Lucas again ''no we're unidentical'' Nathan corrected with a snort ''and I thought you were the smart one.''_

''_First stop interrupting me and second that's what fraternal means idiot.''_

_Nathan smile turned into a frown ''I knew that'' he said looking at his brother and then turned towards the camera ''anyway I'm Nathan Scott, sixteen years old and single.''_

_Big brother asks ''why do you think you're single?''_

_Nathan opened his mouth to talk but Lucas beat him to it ''because he's a man-whore.'' _

_Nathan punched Lucas in the arm._

''_Ouch!'' Lucas exclaimed rubbing his arm ''what was that for?''_

''_What was that about me interrupting you?''_

_''Yeah well I said it because it's true'' Lucas said looking at his brother ''ouch!'' Luke exclaimed after receiving another punch from his brother ''What is this beat up Luke day or what''_

_''No, but if you want there to be a specific day I could arrange it, wait can it be more than one day because I'll have Monday through to Saturday but not Sunday because I'll need my rest can't be punching you 24/7.''_

''_Haha very funny''_

''_What? I was serious''_

''_Well in that case'' he looked at his brother thoughtfully than said ''um no''_

''_Well than it's going to have to be when I feel like it and that's pretty much all the time'' Nathan replied then punched Luke hard on the arm again._

''_Ow for the love of god it's going to bruise'' Luke exclaimed rubbing his arm ''can I say something about myself now?'' Luke asked when Nathan stayed quiet Luke continued '' well I'm Lucas Scott, sixteen and single don't ask why okay?''_

''_What do you guys like to do?''_

''_Play basketball'' they both said at the same time_

**_End video_**

''Nathan and Lucas!'' davina shouted as the boys got out of the car. Nathan wearing a light blue polo with dark jeans and trainers and Lucas in a light blue button up shirt, blue jeans with black shoes. Nathan walking before Lucas reached the photographers and stood there for a few seconds waiting for them to take their picture once they did they carried on walking until they got to the platform where davina was waiting and walked up to her.

Davina waited until they reached her to ask ''you excited?''

Lucas answered for the both of them ''very''

''Good, is there anything you boys are going to miss, apart from your friends and family, when you get inside?''

They both answered at the same time ''basketball''

''I bet you want to go in now''

''Hell yeah'' they both said at the same time

''You really are twins'' Nathan and Lucas laugh ''Nathan and Lucas!'' davina shouted through the microphone holding Nathans arm in the air.

When Davina let go of Nathans arm him and Lucas carried on the journey to and up the steps until they got to the door, while waiting for it to open they turned around and waved at the crowd.

When the door opened they walked into the house right in front of them was the start of a stair way that went straight until they reached the last five steps and they turned, those five steps also widened and curved upwards at the ends. When they got to the last step they turned to look at the diary room door that had a light brown wood pattern with a hole in and where the hole is there's an eye looking out painted in, the door is down a short hall way. They turned and faced the glass wall separating that room from the living room.

Lucas opened the glass door leading to the living area and walked through, waiting for his brother to join him on the sofa to say ''did you see how many people were out there?''

''I know'' He said reaching over to the table to look at the drinks ''it's crazy, do you know what else I'm going to miss being in here?'' Nathan asked looking at the label on the bottle he was holding ''alcohol, this is none alcohol champagne''

''Oh you're going to die from not being able to drink'' Lucas replied sarcastically putting a hand over his heart and shaking his head slightly from side to side.

''Haha your very funny'' he said putting the bottle down and punching Lucas in the arm.

''Ow I said you can't hit me anymore'' Lucas said rubbing his arm

''Yeah and I said if you don't want specific days then it's going to be when I feel like it'' he said punching him again

''Ow, that's it'' he said going to punch him but the door at the top of the stairs opened stopping him.

They heard the crowd cheering and then a boy with scruffy brown hair walked in and down the steps once he got to the glass door Lucas and Nathan recognised him from the basketball team.

''Jake man what're you doing here'' Lucas asked walking up to him and giving him a manly hug.

Jake smiled ''I think the same reason you are'' he laughed

''Yeah I know that but I didn't know there was going to be anyone we know''

''Yeah me neither, hay Nate'' he said turning to Nathan

''Hey man, at least there's someone I know apart from Lucas''

''Yeah I know, hey I wonder if there's going to be more people we know'' he said walking over to the sofa with Lucas and sitting down.

''Yeah that'll be so cool'' Lucas said opening the bottle of non-alcoholic champagne and pouring three glasses ''don't worry Jake its non-alcoholic'' Lucas said after seeing Jake about to protest.

''Good'' he said taking the drink from Lucas.

''Speaking of how's jenny'' Nathan asked

''How has talking about non-alcoholic champagne got anything to do with my daughter?'' Jake asked taking a sip from his drink.

''Because you don't drink because you have to look after jenny hey does everyone out there already know you have a daughter?''

''Well they do now Nate any way yeah they know I figured I'll tell them in my profile video considering we'll have no privacy when we're in here''

''Yeah, well who's looking after her while you're in here?'' Lucas asked

''My parents are'' Jake said looking around ''so did you to come in separately or together?''

''Together'' they said at the same time

Over the next hour more house mates came in these included:

Brooke Davis

Peyton Sawyer

Tim Smith

Antwon ''skill'' Taylor

Marvin ''mouth'' McFadden

Bevin Mirskey

Clayton ''clay'' Evans

Millicent Huxtable

The door opened for the last time and the final two house mates walked in.

Both girls walked down the steps both had long brown wavy hair they looked similar but different, both wearing simple black dresses. Once they got to the glass door they opened it and walked in.

When they walked into the living area they saw loads of people talking and drinking on a red sofa. They walked over to the sofa and introduced themselves ''hello my names Quin James and this is my twin sister Haley'' she said pointing between Haley and herself.

Nathan looked up and saw two good looking girls stood there but one stood out more to him _Haley that's what her sister said_ he thought remembering what Quin said her name was, he looked at her again and thought she was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen which is weird for him because he never calls girls gorgeous. He noticed he was staring and looked away hoping she didn't notice but she did.

Haley turned bright red as she just saw the most handsome boy she's ever seen staring at her, she looked at the boy she'd just court staring at her and couldn't help but blush every time he'd glance at her.

Just then a girl with dark brown wavy hair in a red strapless dress stood up and walked over to them and stuck her hand out to shake their hands and said ''hi I'm Brooke''

''It's nice to meet you Brooke'' Quin said shaking her hand

''You to'' and turned to Haley and said ''and you, Haley right?''

''Yeah'' Haley said shaking her hand ''nice to meet you too''

''So isn't anyone else going to introduce themselves?''

''I'm Peyton'' a tall girl with curly blonde hair said walking over to them and shaking their hands.

''Hi I'm Marvin but you can call me mouth'' a boy with brown spiky hair and big lips said sitting down.

''Hi-'' Haley started but was interrupted by Brooke

''Ooh people used to call me mouth in summer camp'' she looked around saw the smiles on most of the boys faces ''because I used to sleep with my mouth open, perves'' the boys smiles vanished.

The girls laughed at the boys faces

When the laughter died down a boy with dark skin walked up to them ''hi I'm antwon but ya can call me skills''

''Hey'' both quin and Haley said at the same time

''Yo I'm Tim but you can call me the Timster''

''I think I'll call you Tim'' both Quin and Haley said at the same time which caused everyone to laugh apart from Tim.

''hi I'm Jake, you do that too?'' Jake said when everyone stopped laughing.

''Hi and what do we do?'' Haley asked confused

Nathan looked at Haley again and saw the confused expression on her face and couldn't help but think it was cute.

''Say the same thing at the same time, oh yeah I'm Clayton but just call me Clay''

''Nice to meet you'' Quin said shaking his hand

'' Hi'' Haley said '' yeah we don't really realize we do it''

''Who else does it?'' Quin asked Clay

''Those two knuckle heads over there'' clay replied pointing at Lucas and Nathan

''Hey!'' they both exclaimed at the same time ''we take offence to that''

Haley giggled at the expression on the boys face he even looked handsome annoyed she didn't really pay attention to the boy sitting next to him.

''See what I mean'' clay said laughing

''Yeah'' quin said smiling at clay

Nathan and Lucas stood up ''Hi I'm Nathan and this is my twin brother l-''

Nathan started but was interrupted by Haley ''Lucas!'' she exclaimed running over to him and giving him a hug

Nathan felt a feeling in the pit of his stomach seeing Haley hugging Lucas

''Well it took you long enough to recognise me'' Lucas said hugging her back

''Wait you to already know each other?'' Nathan asked looking confused he also got that feeling in the pit of his stomach again at the thought of Lucas and Haley knowing each other.

''Yeah we met at the audition process and we instantly became friends afterwards we kept hanging out'' Lucas said braking away from the embrace.

''Wait where was I in all this'' Nathan asked looking even more confused

''You were chatting up a group of girls at the time we met and when we hung out you were never around I don't know where you were'' Nathan got another feeling in the pit of his stomach.

''What about me I was with you throughout the hole audition?'' quin asked looking at Haley

''I don't know I think you were talking to someone, oh wait it was when we got separated in the crowd, I was looking for you and I bumped into Luke then when he was called in I found you, remember'' she said sitting down with Lucas.

''yeah, anyway'' quin said shaking her head and then she noticed a girl with black wavy hair and glasses that hasn't introduced herself yet sitting next to Haley so she walked over to her ''hi I'm quin'' she told the girl

The girl smiled ''Millicent well Millie, nice to meet you''

''You to'' quin said sitting in between Millie and Haley ''well seen as how we're only allowed in one room for now do you want to get to know each other?''

''Ooh yeah we can tell each other something about ourselves, this is going to be so much fun'' Brooke said clapping her hands together.

''It's only talking Brooke'' Peyton said walking over to the sofa and sitting down

''No, it's getting to know people'' Brooke replied sitting next to her ''so who's going to go first?'' when no one answered Brooke said ''okay then, I'll go first and then to TO Peyton okay?'' everyone nodded ''Okay so my name is Brooke Davis some of you already know me from school and stuff so for the people that don't know me, I'm sixteen, captain of the cheerleaders and all-round party girl, my best friend is here'' she said giving Peyton a side hug ''we've been best friends since we were young lets see what else?, umm I'm hot'' she said giving everybody a dimpled smile.

''Hell yeah you are'' Tim shouted

''Shut up dim'' Lucas said to Tim a little too protective.

Brooke smiled at Lucas ''Anyway your turn'' Brooke said turning to face Peyton

''Well I'm Peyton, hi and if Brooke gives you a nickname it never goes away I've had both and goldilocks since we met.'' everyone laughed ''I'm not joking, anyway I'm sixteen, single and I love music and drawing, I'm also a cheerleader and Brooke is my best friend'' she finished turning to the person sitting next to her, who turned out to be mouth.

''Hi I'm mouth I'm from tree hill and a junior in tree hill high I'm in the a.v. club and i announce the ravens basketball games for I also announce the games on the river court'' mouth said smiling

''I'm Antwon but everyone calls me skills cause I've got mad skills dawg, sixteen go to tree hill high play basketball on the river court.'' skills finished turning to his left where Tim sat.

''Its Tim time, well I'm Tim smith ladies man'' at that everyone rolled their eyes '' sixteen I go to tree hill high and I play varsity'' he said smiling a cocky smile.

''Well I guess it's my turn, Clayton Evans but everyone calls me Clay I'm sixteen, junior at tree hill high I don't really play sports but I want to be a sports agent when I'm older so if any of you athlete's need an agent when your older remember me'' clay said smiling.

''Well my names Jake I think everyone knows we're all the same age and go to the same school, I play varsity and I have a daughter called jenny'' the people that didn't already know that he had a daughter looked shocked ''and that's pretty much it really oh wait I play the guitar and sing I also write my own music''

''Hi I'm Bevin, sixteen and go to tree hill high, single and a cheerleader'' Bevin said smiling

''Hi I'm Millie Huxtable I'm new to tree hill and I'm starting tree hill high in the fall'' Millie said nervously

''Hi I'm Quin and Haley's my twin well same as everyone else I'm sixteen, single and I go to tree hill high and I've always wanted to be a photographer.'' Quin finished and nudged Haley to begin.

''Hi I'm Haley as she said I'm her twin I know we don't look anything a like I guess you already know my age and what school I go to because quin told you I guess you know what year I'm in as well because you-''

Haley was interrupted by quin ''as you can see she rambles''

Nathan thought her little ramble was cute and couldnt wait to see more of them.

Haley hit Quin on the back of the head ''I can speak for myself''

''Ow, yeah well you take your time about it'' Quin said rubbing the back of her head

Haley hit her on the back of the head again.

''Ow, how many times have I told you about your violence issues?'' everyone laughed except Haley who just rolled her eyes at her sister.

''I don't have violence issues, any-''

Quin interrupted Haley again ''yes you do''

''Stop interrupting me''

''Okay, okay don't hit me'' quin said as she saw Haley's hand coming up to hit her again

''Back to what I was saying I'm Haley, sixteen, single and I go to tree hill high, and I'm also tutor.''

_Wow she's gorgeous and smart _Nathan thought looking at Haley he then realized she said she was single he thought that was crazy Haley was the most beautiful person he's ever met but at the same time was happy she was single.

''Yeah she's like a genius or something'' quin said looking at everyone.

''QUIN!'' Haley exclaimed looking at her sister

''What you'd finished talking so I wasn't interrupting, so you shouldn't want to hit me right now, right?'' Quin asked backing away from Haley ''do you know what? I'm going to move over there'' Quin said running to sit next to Brooke when she saw Haley getting annoyed and her hand itching upwards to hit her again.

Everyone laughed at the two sisters ''Don't worry I'll get you later'' Haley told Quin, Quin gulped at the determined look on Haley's face.

''Okay Tutor girl you can get quin later but for now its Lucas's turn'' Brooke said after everyone stopped laughing.

''Tutor girl?'' Haley asked Brooke

''Yeah cause you're a tutor and a girl, hence Tutor girl'' Brooke explained

''Told you she gives people nicknames and trust me it's there to stay'' Peyton told Haley

''Anyway back to what I said Lucas your turn'' Brooke said smiling seductively at Lucas.

''Hi I'm Lucas Scott, this is my fraternal twin Nathan'' he turned to Nathan ''do you remember what fraternal means Nate?'' Lucas asked with an amused smile on his face.

Nathan punched Lucas hard in the arm '' do you remember what bruises look like?'' Nathan asked glaring at his brother.

''Ow!'' Luke exclaimed

''Okay so what has you being fraternal twins got to do with bruises'' mouth asked confused

''Well in the profile video I said that we were fraternal twins and he said and I quote '_no we're unidentical and I thought you were the smart one' _it was so funny but when I corrected him and called him an idiot he got a bit abusive'' he told them

Haley laughed _he's too cute_ she thought looking at Nathans embarrassed face.

''How much is a bit abusive?'' Brooke asked worried

''Well let's see by the end of the video I had about four big bruises on my arm'' Lucas replied

''That's a lie I punched you because you called me a man-whore-''

Lucas interrupted Nathan ''and it's still true''

_He's a man-whore just great _Haley thought still looking at Nathan

Nathan punched him again ''ow!'' Luke exclaimed

''and that was another two reasons because you kept saying it was true and because you told me to stop interrupting you and then you go and interrupt me and by the way I'm not like that anymore so it's not still true so ha'' Nathan said facing his brother.

_He's not like that anymore_ Haley thought happily _what am I so happy about its not like he could like me in that way I'm a nerd _she thought as sadness washed over her.

''What was the fourth reason'' mouth asked breaking Haley from her thoughts

''Because I felt like it'' Nathan finished ''that reminds me'' Nathan said punching Lucas again.

''Ow!'' Lucas said rubbing his arm ''thanks mouth''

''What did I do?'' mouth asked surprised

''You had to mention the fourth reason didn't you?'' Lucas said shaking his head slightly. ''Anyway I'm Lucas Scott sixteen, single and I go to tree hill high I'm also co-captain of the varsity basketball team''

''Yeah and I'm the other co-captain'' Nathan began ''I'm Nathan Scott sixteen, single and I go to tree hill high and I'm also the better looking one out the two of us'' Nathan finished smirking and pointing between him and Lucas.

_how is he single he's gorgeous _Haley thought looking at Nathan _get a hold of yourself Haley he's just a boy, a good looking boy at that but still just a boy_ Haley thought now looking away from Nathan so he wouldn't catch her staring but he did, Nathan smiled at haley who was turning bright red.

Lucas scoffed and was about to say something but was interrupted by Big Brothers voice going through the house ''housemates are now allowed to look around the house.''

**

* * *

**

**okay so that was the first chapter hope you enjoy please review. I've got the next one ready just nee****d to check through everything**


	3. Chapter 2: sleeping arrangements

**thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter they mean alot this chapters shorter than the first enjoy****

* * *

******

Chapter 2: sleeping arrangements

''Yay, come on I want to get a good bed'' Brooke said pulling Peyton up. Some of the other housemates had already gone just Brooke, Peyton, Quin, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Jake and Clay was left.

''Ok Brooke I'm coming, stop pulling me'' Peyton said shaking Brooke's hand away and standing up to walk to the bedroom. When it came to Brooke and Peyton, Peyton would be the first person to say their complete opposites. Brooke is cheery all the time and gets excited about little things like picking a bed or getting to know people whereas Peyton is the mellower one out of the two Peyton would describe herself as the moody artist type and describe Brooke as the cheery cheerleader although Peyton is a cheerleader and enjoys it she first started out because Brooke enjoyed it and wanted to enjoy it with her best friend another reason she started cheering was because her mum was a cheerleader.

Peyton's mother died in a car crash when Peyton was young, she was late picking her up from school one day and she drove through one red light, one red light that changed everything in Peyton's life, one red light that had Peyton growing up without a mother. Now Peyton wants to make her mum proud.

''I'll come with, I want a good bed as well'' Quin said standing up ''you coming Haley-bop?'' Quin asked Haley using the family nickname for her.

''no I'm just going to the bathroom if there's no single's get a double for us'' Haley said walking to the bathroom.

''Sure thing Haley-bop'' quin and Haley are used to sharing a bed, when they were little and there was a bad storm or if one of them had a nightmare or if they just needed each other they'd share a bed and just comfort each other, they still do it but less often now.

Quin, Brooke and Peyton walked out of the living room and into the bedroom and Haley was in the bathroom leaving the Scott brothers, Jake and clay in the living room.

''You know the girls are right, we should get a bed before all the good ones are gone'' Lucas said to the remaining housemates.

''Yeah let's go'' Nathan said standing up and jogging to the bedroom the boys following close behind.

''So, what beds are left?'' Jake said the last to enter the room everyone seemed to have beds Skills, Mouth, Millie, Bevin and Tim had the singles, Brooke and Peyton were sharing and Quin had a double bed probably sharing with Haley.

''Three doubles'' skills said holding back laughter at the boys grimacing faces at the mention of only three double beds.

''wait did you say three'' Clay said looking at skills, skills nodded ''oh hell no I'm not sharing with a dude!''

''Me either'' the rest of the boys said at the same time while shaking their heads.

''Can't some of the girls or boys in the singles or doubles swap with some of us?'' Lucas asked

''no'' Bevin, Millie and all the other boys said at the same time. ''sorry'' Millie added.

''what about you lady's'' Lucas said, towards Brooke, Peyton and Quin but mostly towards Brooke, trying to be charming

''I don't know about these two but I don't mind swapping bed buddies'' Brooke said smiling at Lucas.

''I don't either but I wouldn't call it bed buddies'' Peyton said looking at Jake and smiled at him, Jake smiled back.

''what about you Quin'' clay said hoping she'd say yes

''I don't mind either but I'm not so sure about Haley'' Quin said lying down with her eyes closed and hands behind her head.

''why wouldn't she be ok with it, it's just sharing a bed?'' Nathan asked seen as though all the other guys seemed to have people to share with it looked like he'd be sharing with Haley, he didn't mind he thought Haley was beautiful _wait I don't call girls beautiful. _Nathan thought looking in the direction of the bathroom.

''I know that and she knows that but she's... different she's like an angel she doesn't do anything bad and she doesn't share a bed with a boy especially not one she's just met.'' Quin finished now looking at Nathan.

''oh'' was all he could say, what was he supposed to say to that?

''don't worry I'll convince her she listens to me'' Quin said closing her eyes again

''ok now that's said we should decide who share's with who'' Brooke said smiling at Lucas again ''well I'll share with Lucas'' she said still smiling at him. ''You lot decide between ya'' she finished walking over to a spare double bed Lucas soon followed.

''well I don't mind sharing with Jake'' Peyton said still smiling at him.

''Yeah?'' he asked shocked but also happy, Peyton nodded ''okay'' he walked over to the bed and sat down.

''Clay over here'' Quin said still lying down with her eyes closed

Clay just walked over to the bed and lied next to Quin no questions asked.

''That leaves Hot shot and Tutor girl together'' Brooke said using the new nickname she gave Nathan.

''Hot shot really?'' Nathan asked looking at Brooke annoyed.

''yeah'' Brooke then herd Lucas burst out laughing ''what are you laughing at broody?'' she asked Lucas. Lucas immediately stopped laughing and looked at Brooke to see if she was serious. She was.

The rest of the people in the room burst out laughing.

Haley suddenly walked in the room ''what's so funny?''

''L-Lucas'' Nathan said while laughing.

''What did he do this time?''

''nothing it's just his face'' Nathan said after everybody stopped laughing.

Before Haley could respond Quin cut in ''Haley we're not sharing a bed your sharing with Nathan and I'm sharing with Clay'' Quin said looking at Haley for a reaction, there was no expression on her face well non that Quin could decipher.

''Why?'' Haley asked calmly, that's because she was calm she didn't mind actually she liked the idea she thought Clay and Quin looked cute together and hoped that by sharing a bed they would get to know each other and hopefully like each other. She also didn't mind the idea of sharing a bed with Nathan he seemed nice a bit cocky but nice and she also wouldn't mind waking up in the morning to that gorgeous face.

''Because the boys were bitching about sharing a bed with a guy so we decided to share with them'' Quin said still looking at Haley trying to decipher her expression.

''hey, we weren't bitching'' clay said defensively

''whatever'' Quin said looking at Clay then at Haley prodding for an answer.

Haley felt like the whole room was looking at her, like what she said next determined everything ''okay'' she said cheerily ''what bed?''

Quin looked at her in shock, she was certain Haley wouldn't like the idea, she then snapped out of it and said ''that one'' while pointing at the only bed left ''what no annoyance or abuse not even any pleading to switch beds'' Quin asked still shocked.

''why would I it's only sharing a bed it's no big deal'' Haley replied walking over to the double bed and lying down.

Nathan sighed in relief he didn't want rejection from Haley, even if it was only sharing a bed.

_Well I guess I don't know my sister as well as I thought _Quin thought looking at Haley who was still lying on the bed with her eyes closed and a smile on her face _or maybe she likes the idea because of who she's sharing with? _Quin asked in her head now looking at Nathan who was walking over to his new bed with a smile on his face as well _and maybe he likes her too_ Quin didn't know what was going on in those two's heads but she was going to find out.

Haley was still lying on the bed thinking about her and Nathan sharing a bed when she felt the bed sink slightly she opened her eyes and turned to her left where Nathan was lying down ''hi'' she said with a small smile on her face looking at his chiselled feature's _god his handsome _she thought still looking at him until he answered.

''hi, um your ok with us sharing a bed aren't you'' Nathan asked hoping she was ok with it.

''yeah why wouldn't I be?'' she said confused _wait he doesn't want to share with me_ Haley thought the smile gone from her face ''you know if you don't want to share with me it's ok'' she said frowning and looking at her hands.

''yeah, I mean no I don't mind sharing with you it means I get to know you better'' he said smiling at her, she looked up and smiled back _he wants' to get to know me better._ She thought the happiness coming back into her smile.

''yeah I'd like to get to know you too'' she said still smiling ''but if you don't mind you know sharing with me why did you ask?''

''um'' Nathan hesitated thinking about whether or not to tell her and then he looked into her eyes and he couldn't lie to her ''Quin said that you wouldn't like it'' he said worried about how she'd react he didn't want to cause an argument between the two sisters.

''oh'' was all she said she didn't know what to say she knew if it was anyone else she probably wouldn't have liked it but she felt attracted to Nathan and she found herself actually loving the idea of sharing a bed with him even though she knew nothing would happen between the two of them.

Before Nathan could respond Brooke spoke up ''come on, now the sleeping arrangements are settled we should look around the rest of the house, it's going to be our home for the next, I don't know weeks, but we need to look around and get used to it.'' Brooke finished now stood up.

''yeah she's right beside's I want to look at the garden it has this wooden snug thing in it'' Haley said sitting up.

''how do you know what's in the garden?'' Quin asked sitting up as well

''Because they've opened those shutter things that cover the windows to the garden and on the way in here I saw it through the glass.'' Haley said looking at her sister and then stood up ''so let's go'' she said now walking towards the bedroom door.

''ooh, I want to come'' Brooke said running up to Haley ''come on tutor girl let's go'' she said linking arms with her ''isn't anyone else coming?'' she said facing them with Haley at her side ''broody, hot shot you coming?''

Nathan and Lucas groaned but stood up anyway, Nathan really wanted to spend some more time with Haley and Lucas wanted to spend time with Brooke he really liked her he's always liked her ever since they met at the start of freshman year, they've been really close ever since but he never made a move because he didn't think she felt the same, he didn't know how wrong he was.

''good, now Quin, , Millie and Bevin get your asses over here now'' Brooke said forcefully

The girls gulped at Brookes tone and rushed over to her they didn't want to get on Brookes bad side.

The boys laughed at the way the girls rushed over to Brooke. ''what are you laughing at, you haven't seen her in cheerleading there's a reason why she's called the cheer Nazi'' Peyton told the boys, they immediately stopped laughing and gulped.

''and your all coming as well'' Brooke said happily talking to the boys that were left, Lucas and Nathan had already joined the group.

All the boys rushed over to the group, all the group laughed at them ''who's laughing now?'' Peyton said still laughing.

''okay, everyone is coming lets go'' Brooke said her arm still linked through Haley's and now her other arm is linked through Peyton's. They turned around and walked through the bedroom door into the living room and then through the back door the rest following behind. ''ooh you were right tutor girl there is a snug''

''when is she ever wrong?'' quin asked walking up behind Haley.

''whatever Quin'' Haley said going bright red

Nathan saw Haley going red and thought it was adorable _what I don't call girls adorable, I'm sure its cause it's been an exciting day, but it is adorable. Get a hold of yourself Nathan. _Nathan thought looking at Haley.

''anyway let's look inside'' Brooke said dropping Peyton and Haley's arms, grabbing their hands and running to the snug. Once they reached the snug Brooke stepped up the three steps first followed by Peyton then Haley and then Quin the rest just stayed in the garden looking around.

''this is so homey'' Haley said looking at the red sofa that goes all around the circular frame with different coloured cushions and a table in the middle.

''yeah'' Brooke said sitting down ''you could get some privacy in here you know from the other housemate's'' _this could be a place where you could make out with someone hot like Lucas away from the other housemate's _Brooke added in her head with a dreamy smile on her face.

_Oh no she's thinking about Lucas_ Peyton thought looking at Brooke's dreamy expression, Peyton learnt a long time ago that that expression meant she was thinking of Lucas.

* * *

For the next hour the house mate's looked around the rest of the house and joked around. Now they're all in the bedroom lying in bed, talking and having fun.

''why did the chicken cross the road halfway'' mouth asked everyone ''she wanted to lay it on the line'' Mouth finished laughing along with everyone else

''I don't get it'' Tim said, after the laughter died down

''of course you wouldn't dim'' Brooke said looking at Tim.

''Why wouldn't I get it?'' Tim asked confused.

''Because your you'' Brooke said now sitting up and looking at Tim annoyed

''I still don't get it'' Tim asked even more confused ''your confusing'' Tim said to Brooke.

''I'm confusing?'' Brooke said now very angry.

''I think it's time for you to shut up now Tim'' Nathan said to Tim, although Tim is annoying he is Nathans best friend and he doesn't want him to be on the receiving end of Brooke's anger.

''why'' Tim asked and then looked at Brooke and saw her angry expression ''D-Doesn't matter, I'm going to sleep.'' He said lying down and closing his eyes.

''thank god for that'' Brooke said when she heard Tim snoring quietly ''hope his snoring doesn't get louder''

''don't jinx it Brooke'' Peyton said looking at Brooke.

Before Brooke could talk Tim's snoring got louder and everyone groaned ''well done Brooke'' Peyton said sarcastically.

''Well how was I supposed to know that was going to happen?'' Brooke asked glaring in Tim's direction.

''I'm going to _try_ and go to sleep'' Haley said yawning.

''me to'' Nathan said lying down

''yeah me to'' they all said at the same time which caused everyone to laugh ''night'' they all said together again.

''goodnight'' Nathan said to Haley both facing each other.

''goodnight'' Haley said just staring into his eyes, she snapped out of it and turned the other way while saying ''sleep well''

''you to'' Nathan replied closing his eyes, Tim's snoring blocked out by thoughts of Haley.

Haley smiled as she fell asleep thinking of Nathan, those thoughts blocking out Tim's snoring.

* * *

**ok so that was the second chapter hope you liked it i know these past few chapters havent had drama but im thinking about putting a task in the next maybe one to win there suitcases back let me no what you think the next chapter has some cute naley scene in it please review**


	4. Chapter 4: In the morning

**Sorry i havent updated in a while my life's been hectic I've got tests to revise for cause im doing early GCSE in maths which I started in year 9 instead of year 10 and I'm finishing this year instead of next year I've also started my english gcse's and had a mager test to revise for and got coarse work as well and also my ipod was stolen but then i found out who took it, somone from school i wont say who, and my big brother got it back for me. THANK YOU CRAIG I LOVE YOU! SHHH! don't tell him i said that cause although i love him for that he is the most annoying person IN THE WORLD and he absolutly loves to get me angry and start arguments with me (which isnt that hard i get angry easily my mum says i have anger isues and im inclined to believe her) anywho back on topic. yeah although he does all that he always sticks up for me so yeah any way i'll try to update more. It's easter break so i have more time on my hands so more writing time.**

**SORRY for the life story, when i get talking well typing i can't stop**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Haley woke up thinking about the night before how handsome Nathan looked, how everybody got along, how handsome Nathan looked, how quin and clay made a good couple so did Brooke and Lucas also Peyton and Jake oh and how handsome Nathan looked. Thinking about Nathan she then realised that she's lying on something hard but also incredibly comfy and soft, she finally looks up and see's that same handsome boys face inches from hers, then she noticed that the hard thing she was laying on was his chest his incredibly tone muscular chest.

Haley knew she should probably get up and move to her side of the bed but it felt good lying there she felt comfortable there like she belonged there. Another reason she couldn't get up was because Nathans arms were wrapped around her waist keeping her there.

So she decided to go back to sleep, Haley closed her eyes thinking about Nathan and how good it felt in his arms before sleep took over.

* * *

Brooke woke up feeling horrible, she hardly got a wink of sleep last night thanks to Tim's snoring. she turned around and came face to face with lucas scott the guy she's liked since the first day of freshman year, when she accidentily bumped into him on the way to home room.

She looked at his peaceful face for a few seconds and then looked away incase lucas woke up and saw her staring at him. So she sat up and looked around thats when she noticed the cute couple lying in bed wrapped in eachothers arms. She smiled they looked so cute together _looks like there's gonna be a naley_ brooke thought smiling even more at the thought.

Brooke lightly shook Lucas thinking he would like to see his brother so happy, and he looked happy so did Haley they both had wide smiles.

Lucas stirred slightly then his eyes fluttered open, as soon as he saw Brooke sitting up looking at him a smile broke out across his face ''hey pretty girl'' he said groggerly.

''say hey later'' she whispered ''look over there'' brooke whispered pointing to Nathan and Haley.

Lucas sat up rubbing his eyes looking in the direction Brooke was pointing him in ''don't they look cute together'' brooke gushed

when lucas saw his brother and haley rapped up together a small smile came on to his face.

* * *

When Nathan woke up he immediatly noticed Haley almost lying completly on him with a small smile on her face. He looked at her face more clearly and noticed how beautiful she looks in the morning _she always looks beautiful _nathan thought smiling.

Haley started to stir and then opened her eyes the small smile still on her lips when her eyes came into view of the intense blue one's she'd gotten to like in the past day. ''hi'' she said softly still smiling

''hi'' Nathan said a gorgeous smile on his lips.

''aww'' brooke awed.

nathan and Haley looked around and everyone in the room was sat up in bed staring at them, they immediatly let go of each other and sat up.

''so...'' Haley started ''I'm going to the bathroom'' she said getting out of bed and putting her slippers on

''yeah I'll go with you'' Quin and Brooke said at the same time then a corus of ''me to's'' were heared from all the girls as they all got out of bed and walked to the door with Haley

as soon as the girls were out of the door lucas immediatly tried to talk but nathan interrupted him '' don't say a word'' he said glaring at lucas then turning to glare at every guy in the room ''any of you'' nobody said anything because the glare nathan was sending everyone was murderous.

* * *

as soon as every one of the girls was in the bathroom brooke closed the door and put one of the chairs that were in there against the glass and under the door hand so no one could come in once that was done she spun around to face Haley ''whts happening with you and nate?'' she demanded

haley got nervous she never liked being the center of attention ''n-nothing'' she stuttered

''really'' Brooke said not convinced ''do you like him''

''no'' but she answered to quick

''I knew it!'' brooke exclaimed

''Brooke I think everyone knows it by how close they were this morning'' peyton said rolling her eyes at her best friend

Brooke huffed she hated when Peyton ruined her excitement but then she brightened up again ''at least I get to be the first person to give them a pet name'' she paused ''Naley!'' she exclaimed smiling

''wait, Nathan and I can't have a pet name we're not even a couple'' haley said wondering how anyone canbe as excited and energized as brooke in the morning.

''but you will be'' brooke said knowingly

Haley shook her head not arguing further.

* * *

**Later that day in the diary room: Haley**

Haley sat down in the carnival ride themed chair ''hello big brother'' haley said looking straight ahead

''hello Haley how are you finding the big brother house?'' big brother asked

''fine I'm really enjoying myself'' haley replied

''good have you met anyone you really like?''

''yeah a few''

''any in particular?''

''yeah there's brooke she's really kind and energetic, I really like peyton she's alot of fun, millie's really nice, I haven't really talked to Bevin but she seems nice''

''any of the guys?''

''well I already knew lucas, skills seems cool so does mouth, Tims okan well and I really like Nathan''

''like a friend or more?''

''like a friend'' Haley said unconvincingly

* * *

**later that day in the living room after big brother called the housemate's there**

''housemate's have been called to the living room for the instructions of their first task, housemate's will be having a meal 40 metres in the air one housemate will stay on the ground and draw on a massive notepad 5 headlines about some of the other housemates while the other housemate's try and guess what they are'' big brother explained ''costumes in the storage room''

''costumes!'' brooke exclaimed excited running to the storage room

everyone laughed as they followed after her

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER I KNOW IT'S SHORTER SORRY i'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOONER IT'S JUST LIFE IS HECTIC**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE TASK**


	5. note

Sorry this is an author's note not a chapter. I'm going to take a break from this story I've got some family problems soz I might start some short stories but I'm not gonna update in a while I might every once and a while but not often I'm so sorry to all the people that are waiting for the next chapter


End file.
